Sonic Fighting Academy
by NYCSubwayboy1904
Summary: A fighting academy for all Sonic and Wreck-It Ralph fans! Join Sonic and his friends on this adventure of learning and enjoying the principals of karate, tae kwan do, jujitsu, and more!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

You're walking by, minding your own business, until you see the sign that says **"Sonic Fighting Academy アカデミーファイティングソニック"** ,and a guide says _"Hello there! My name is Leigh Lemodrop! You remember me from the Sugar Rush Racing Academy! Today, I'm going to give you a tour of the Sonic Fighting Academy! Hope you enjoy the tour. Questions at the end!_

_"Over here at the main hall, this is the fighting court. This is where all the karate fights and classes take place. At these Japanese inspired dorms here, they have nice rooms, a TV, a nice bathroom and living room, plus a private room where you can practice karate or any kind of other fighting method. The private room also has swords and other non hand to hand combat weapons as well. The dorm names are Salisbury Hill, Kyoto Cove, and Tree Hill."_

_"Over here is the public training room. It's mainly a public place where all students can train with each other or by themselves when classes aren't ongoing. Near the public training room, is the food court where all of the academy comes to eat. Now, if we go upstairs, this is Sonic's office. Along the others are Amy's office, Tails', and Kunckles' office. They also have their own dorms too (although Sonic doesn't want us seeing their dorms for privacy purposes.:/ ) Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! The belt ranking! We follow all the orders of the belt system, and no one is intimidated here based on their skills. We also do not follow dishonesty or follow the ideas of a "Black Belt Mill". Here at the academy, we always strive for honesty anytime possible."_

_"Our instructors are Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower", and Knuckles the Echinda. Co-instructors are racing academy students Citrusella Flugpucker, Swizzle Malarkey, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura, and Bubbilina Gumdrop. Amos Coockiechip, another racing academy student, is coming up to this position starting in September, when all the academy classes start."_

_"If your're interested in contacting the academy, you can call them at 646-651-3562. Our academy is located at the Tarrytown Lakes Park, located just of the Saw Mill River Parkway (with their own ramp for road service to the north or south to NYC), and Neperan Road. You can also use the MTA Metro North Hudson Line from the city for Tarrytown station. We hope to see you bring your child/teen here one day as a future student. Have a nice day!"_

COMING UP: The students arrive at the academy!

**Chapter 1: The Students Arrive!**

(Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if its been awhile if you're waiting for me to start the story. I've been busy with alot of stuff, and working hard at school. Thank you all for your patience. Now onto chapter 1! Enjoy!)

It's the first day at the academy, and already, a car is approaching the premises! In it, contains a bunny rabbit with her chao, Cheese, along with her nice mother, approaches the entrance. Along with her is named Cream.

_"You and Cheese are going to have a nice time here. I just know it." _said Cream's mother.

_"Okay mommy." _said Cream

_"Bye Cream"_

_"Goodbye, mama."_

As Cream's mother drove away in her car, another vehicle that just got off from the Saw Mill Parkway, having a king, queen, and princess along with them a prince. They hailed from the Golden Hive Colony. They've brought in their nice prince, Charmy.

_"Charmy, I want you to become a legendary fighter." _his father said.

_"Okay, pa." I'll make sure I'm happy, prideful, and strong when I return home." _replied Charmy.

_"Alright, then have a fun time too." _replied his father. After that comment, he drove off back home.

A few more cars arrived, with two having Marine, and one with Tails' German cousin, Ataki.

But wait. we have MORE students! (:D)

Coming up: **MORE STUDENTS!****  
**

**Chapter 2: More Students!**

(A/N Well, you know this was coming. So enjoy seeing more new students arriving at the academy! Enjoy!)

Another student, who was already an experienced fighter in Tae Kwan Do named Ashley the Hedgehog, was with her nice old' bag and suit already equipped.

_"Ashley!" _Sonic said. _"What's up?" _in an excited mood.

_'Pretty great, and ready to kick some ass!" _replied Ashley.

_"Since you are a special fighter here, we have a special room for you." _replied Sonic.

_"Great!" _said Ashley. Then Sonic said _"Right this way.."_

While Sonic leaded Ashley the way to her room, a racer named Amos Cookiechip had popped up.

_"Hey guys! Did any of you hear about my enrollment?" _said Amos.

_'Yes, ye have gotten your enrollment, babe." _replied his girlfriend, Bubbilina.


	2. Chapter 1: The Students Arrive!

**Prologue **

You're walking by, minding your own business, until you see the sign that says **"Sonic Fighting Academy アカデミーファイティングソニック"** ,and a guide says _"Hello there! My name is Leigh Lemodrop! You remember me from the Sugar Rush Racing Academy! Today, I'm going to give you a tour of the Sonic Fighting Academy! Hope you enjoy the tour. Questions at the end!_

_"Over here at the main hall, this is the fighting court. This is where all the karate fights and classes take place. At these Japanese inspired dorms here, they have nice rooms, a TV, a nice bathroom and living room, plus a private room where you can practice karate or any kind of other fighting method. The private room also has swords and other non hand to hand combat weapons as well. The dorm names are Salisbury Hill, Kyoto Cove, and Tree Hill."_

_"Over here is the public training room. It's mainly a public place where all students can train with each other or by themselves when classes aren't ongoing. Near the public training room, is the food court where all of the academy comes to eat. Now, if we go upstairs, this is Sonic's office. Along the others are Amy's office, Tails', and Kunckles' office. They also have their own dorms too (although Sonic doesn't want us seeing their dorms for privacy purposes.:/ ) Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! The belt ranking! We follow all the orders of the belt system, and no one is intimidated here based on their skills. We also do not follow dishonesty or follow the ideas of a "Black Belt Mill". Here at the academy, we always strive for honesty anytime possible."_

_"Our instructors are Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower", and Knuckles the Echinda. Co-instructors are racing academy students Citrusella Flugpucker, Swizzle Malarkey, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura, and Bubbilina Gumdrop. Amos Coockiechip, another racing academy student, is coming up to this position starting in September, when all the academy classes start."_

_"If your're interested in contacting the academy, you can call them at 646-651-3562. Our academy is located at the Tarrytown Lakes Park, located just of the Saw Mill River Parkway (with their own ramp for road service to the north or south to NYC), and Neperan Road. You can also use the MTA Metro North Hudson Line from the city for Tarrytown station. We hope to see you bring your child/teen here one day as a future student. Have a nice day!"_

COMING UP: The students arrive at the academy!

**Chapter 1: The Students Arrive!**

(Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if its been awhile if you're waiting for me to start the story. I've been busy with alot of stuff, and working hard at school. Thank you all for your patience. Now onto chapter 1! Enjoy!)

It's the first day at the academy, and already, a car is approaching the premisis! In it, contains a bunny rabbit with her chao, Cheese, along with her nice mother, approaches the entrance. Along with her is named Cream.

_"You and Cheese are going to have a nice time here. I just know it." _said Cream's mother.

_"Okay mommy." _said Cream

_"Bye Cream"_

_"Goodbye, mama."_

As Cream's mother drove away in her car, another vehicle that just got off from the Saw Mill Parkway, having a king, queen, and princess along with them a prince. They hailed from the Golden Hive Colony. They've brought in their nice prince, Charmy.

_"Charmy, I want you to become a legendary fighter." _his father said.

_"Okay, pa." I'll make sure I'm happy, prideful, and strong when I return home." _replied Charmy.

_"Alright, then have a fun time too." _replied his father. After that comment, he drove off back home.

A few more cars arrived, with two having Marine, and one with Tails' German cousin, Ataki.

But wait. we have MORE students! (:D)

Coming up: **MORE STUDENTS!****  
**


	3. Chapter 2: More Students!

**Prologue **

You're walking by, minding your own business, until you see the sign that says **"Sonic Fighting Academy アカデミーファイティングソニック"** ,and a guide says _"Hello there! My name is Leigh Lemodrop! You remember me from the Sugar Rush Racing Academy! Today, I'm going to give you a tour of the Sonic Fighting Academy! Hope you enjoy the tour. Questions at the end!_

_"Over here at the main hall, this is the fighting court. This is where all the karate fights and classes take place. At these Japanese inspired dorms here, they have nice rooms, a TV, a nice bathroom and living room, plus a private room where you can practice karate or any kind of other fighting method. The private room also has swords and other non hand to hand combat weapons as well. The dorm names are Salisbury Hill, Kyoto Cove, and Tree Hill."_

_"Over here is the public training room. It's mainly a public place where all students can train with each other or by themselves when classes aren't ongoing. Near the public training room, is the food court where all of the academy comes to eat. Now, if we go upstairs, this is Sonic's office. Along the others are Amy's office, Tails', and Kunckles' office. They also have their own dorms too (although Sonic doesn't want us seeing their dorms for privacy purposes.:/ ) Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah! The belt ranking! We follow all the orders of the belt system, and no one is intimidated here based on their skills. We also do not follow dishonesty or follow the ideas of a "Black Belt Mill". Here at the academy, we always strive for honesty anytime possible."_

_"Our instructors are Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower", and Knuckles the Echinda. Co-instructors are racing academy students Citrusella Flugpucker, Swizzle Malarkey, Gloyd Orangeboar, Minty Zaki, Minty Sakura, and Bubbilina Gumdrop. Amos Coockiechip, another racing academy student, is coming up to this position starting in September, when all the academy classes start."_

_"If your're interested in contacting the academy, you can call them at 646-651-3562. Our academy is located at the Tarrytown Lakes Park, located just of the Saw Mill River Parkway (with their own ramp for road service to the north or south to NYC), and Neperan Road. You can also use the MTA Metro North Hudson Line from the city for Tarrytown station. We hope to see you bring your child/teen here one day as a future student. Have a nice day!"_

COMING UP: The students arrive at the academy!

**Chapter 1: The Students Arrive!**

(Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry if its been awhile if you're waiting for me to start the story. I've been busy with alot of stuff, and working hard at school. Thank you all for your patience. Now onto chapter 1! Enjoy!)

It's the first day at the academy, and already, a car is approaching the premises! In it, contains a bunny rabbit with her chao, Cheese, along with her nice mother, approaches the entrance. Along with her is named Cream.

_"You and Cheese are going to have a nice time here. I just know it." _said Cream's mother.

_"Okay mommy." _said Cream

_"Bye Cream"_

_"Goodbye, mama."_

As Cream's mother drove away in her car, another vehicle that just got off from the Saw Mill Parkway, having a king, queen, and princess along with them a prince. They hailed from the Golden Hive Colony. They've brought in their nice prince, Charmy.

_"Charmy, I want you to become a legendary fighter." _his father said.

_"Okay, pa." I'll make sure I'm happy, prideful, and strong when I return home." _replied Charmy.

_"Alright, then have a fun time too." _replied his father. After that comment, he drove off back home.

A few more cars arrived, with two having Marine, and one with Tails' German cousin, Ataki.

But wait. we have MORE students! (:D)

Coming up: **MORE STUDENTS!****  
**

**Chapter 2: More Students! And Getting To Know About Your School**

(A/N Well, you know this was coming. So enjoy seeing more new students arriving at the academy! Enjoy!)

Another student, who was already an experienced fighter in Tae Kwan Do named Ashley the Hedgehog, was with her nice old' bag and suit already equipped.

_"Ashley!" _Sonic said. _"What's up?" _in an excited mood.

_'Pretty great, and ready to kick some ass!" _replied Ashley.

_"Since you are a special fighter here, we have a special room for you." _replied Sonic.

_"Great!" _said Ashley. Then Sonic said _"Right this way.."_

While Sonic leaded Ashley the way to her room, a racer named Amos Cookiechip had popped up.

_"Hey guys! Did any of you hear about my enrollment?" _said Amos.

_'Yes, ye have gotten your enrollment, babe." _replied his girlfriend, Bubbilina.

A few more people popped up. Among those few were Mighty the Armadillo, Throvald Batterbutter, Felicity Fruitloop, Presley Peppermint, but most surprisingly, Vanellope von Schweetz, Taffyta Mottonfudge, Sally Acorn, Peppermint Fiz, Herschel Nougaston, Espio the Chameleon, Butterscotch Stickysweet, Barry Bubblestien, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Jubileena Bing-Bing and Sonic's close friend (A/N, look in the "Worlds Collide" comic series) Mega Man.

_"Alright!" _said Sonic. _'Okay. Welcome all to my academy I formed here. We have added 2 new instructors. They are named Ashley and Amos. Let's welcome them."_ The students responded by clapping to that announcement._ "Umm... Okay. Here are some rules. Don't continuously attack the person after they have been put to the ground for God's sake. Its unfair. Also, no use of weaponry, drugs, or any kind. Swords are allowed in the case of weaponry, but no guns. Note that the police will be involved if you violate that rule. Oh, and no black belt supremacist practices as well. You all must already know we do not except these such practices. If you disobey these rules, we ill notify your parents, or if you live by yourself, we'll just kick you out. One more hing: no pranking, and treat each other with respect. I don't want to hear reports of any of yous doing fight to the death matches. Got that?" _

_"Yes sir" _replied all of newcomers.

Coming up: The students settle in their assigned dorms! Please review!


End file.
